Chocolate
by Chapt3rFour
Summary: There was an unspoken policy in the investigation headquarters: anything sweet goes to L. That's how it was, and always will be… That is, until Matsuda shows up with a bar of chocolate and doesn't feel the need to share…


**Chocolate.**

**A/N: I know, I know. Chocolate is Mello's thing. That doesn't mean to say L can't have it :) There's a **_**lot**_** of out of character-ness on L's part – which he blames on the lack of sugar, but we know better ;)**

I ran my finger around the rim of the cup, collecting what little drinking chocolate was left. I had never been keen on hot chocolate, but Watari had found a brand fromEuropewhich I had recently become hooked on. It tasted sweeter than anything I had ever tasted before, so naturally I took a shine to it.

In the dimly lit investigation room, I watched the screen, occasionally pausing to lick the rest of the sugary beverage from my fingertips. Everyone had left hours ago. I think now is a good time to admit that was slightly lonely. While I had spent many years working in silence, I'm not going to lie and say that I hadn't grown accustomed to the company of the others, because I well and truly had. The hours of silence seemed to become more forlorn and cold than they had ever been before. Maybe I really was becoming soft in my old age…

The clock was only approaching eleven. My night work-plan was simple: work until the little hours of the morning, nap for an hour, and then wake up in time for the first worker to arrive, which was usually Soichiro Yagami. I have had a strict night schedule for many years now. However, it all depended on the things I had nothing of right now: sugar, and lots of caffeine.

It was typical that it had to be this night that Watari had run out of sweet things. Not that I minded too much. The old man was like a father to me, and I really didn't like making him feel bad for something as trivial as sugar. However, the hot chocolate had been the perfect item to fuel me all night, as it was warm and helped me concentrate. Without it, I was beginning to feel the gnawing sensation of hunger in the pit of my stomach, and my deductive skills were wavering…

The screens flickered, and I ran my tongue across my lips. I could taste the sugar from the last cup I drank. I briefly debated getting up and searching fruitlessly for some cake in the kitchen area, when the door behind me opened.

"Hello?"

I remained expressionless. It was Matsuda. Of course it was Matsuda. I gave a quick thought to what he'd forgotten this time...

"L? Are you here?" The police officer turned the corner and saw me sitting in front of the computer screen. My back was to him, but I didn't need to see his face to guess that he was smiling awkwardly. "Oh, sorry for interrupting. I forgot my house key…" Matsuda gave a nervous laugh and went up to the desk where I was working. His key lay beside a brown file. I hadn't noticed it earlier, which irked me slightly. It was the damned lack of sugar. I rolled my eyes as he tucked it into his pocket.

"Please don't forget something again, Matsuda," I added, hoping my voice sounded bored enough for him to leave without adding anything else. I was going to ask him to leave right then and there, but then… I spotted something in Matsuda's arm. _Chocolate_. Sugar. My sweet, sweet savoir.

Matsuda followed my gaze. He gave another one of his uneasy chuckles. "Oh, yeah, I got hungry along the way…" He gave me a bow. "See you tomorrow, Ryuz-" He stopped short when my hand was held out towards him, palm towards the ceiling.

"Give it here," I said sternly, eyes staring at Matsuda's dark ones unwavering. I wasn't in the mood for arguing. Matsuda had the source of energy that I needed to work all night.

"What are you…?"

"The chocolate. You know the rules." I stood up. Matsuda looked scared, and I resisted the urge to laugh, which is strange really. I rarely laugh, yet the only person who has succeeded in making me want to burst out in abnormal laughter is the idiot in front of me.

He took a tentative step back, holding the chocolate bar close to his chest like it was something his life depended on. "What rule?"

"All chocolate, cake and/or sweet things go to me." I hoped I appeared that I wasn't joking, because I wasn't. I was 100% serious. It was an unwritten, obvious rule. I took a step foreword, Matsuda backed away. We repeated this monotonous progress, and in a matter of seconds, he was trapped into a corner. I was standing before him, eyes ever serious and threatening. Yet for some reason, the police officer didn't seem to want to give in to me.

"No, it's mine."

"Matsuda…." I said, my tone warning. "You're acting like a five year old. Let's be reasonable and-"

He cut me off in my prime, eyes shining with fury. "I am _not_ a five year old! It's my damn chocolate bar and I'm not sharing!" He pursed his lips and glared at me for the best of ten seconds. I glared back, but could barely hold it in. His face was priceless. He was staring at me like a defiant, spoiled child would. It reminded me of my earlier memories of Wammy's house, the times the weaker-willed kids were bullied into giving up their toys and money.

Matsuda looked simply hilarious, eyes wide and frightened, chocolate bar clutched to his chest. I decided that one time letting it slip wouldn't be too bad…

I laughed. Not just a small chuckle or a light snicker, but genuine, bubbling laughter. I saw Matsuda left his tense shoulders relax and gazed at me, one eyebrow raise questioningly. "What the-"

I caught Matsuda's eye and let myself smile a rare smile. "You really are an idiot, Matsu." I shook my head slightly. "I could swear you were going to have a tantrum at any moment… 'I'm not sharing'. I just can't _think_ of the right word to describe you…"

Matsuda' cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "H-hey, I-I didn't mean it t-that way! I-it's just, you were acting so-"

"Cute! That's what you were. Cute. Is that the word?" Cute seemed appropriate. Matsuda was so predictable; no matter what he did, he'd mess it up somehow. Even now, standing clutching a little bar of chocolate, he just realised he'd messed up once again… I knew it took all of Matsuda's willpower not to let his mouth hang open, dumbstruck. I guessed he never thought 'cute' was a word in my vocabulary – neither did I - and even if it was, that I'd ever use it.

He was about to reply when I pushed him back against the wall again. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any weirder…

"There you go again,Matsu…" I said, one hand reaching for the chocolate and taking it from his hand. "You look so confused…

"To be honest L, I-"

I took a bite of the chocolate, its warmth immediately spreading throughout my entire body. There was the sugar I needed. Matsuda was about to protest, when a sudden urge – which had been seeded in my head for many months – blossomed.

I kissed him, hard, on the lips. They tasted exactly how I had imagined; warm and soft, with a hint of peppermint. I could only imagine that I was the polar opposite; tasting like sugar and tea and-

His hands are gripping my shirt tightly, and he's apparently enjoying our kiss. I'm not sure what provoked me to kiss him. His cuteness – please, don't think less of me for using a word so uncharacteristic twice in one day – is desirable, his intelligence is humorous and he himself, well he's only average looking. However, Matsuda does have a certain air of likeableness about him. I've noticed him watching me on more than one occasion too.

But it's more than that. I am at loss for words explaining it, but trust me, what I feel for my subordinate officer is something which has been harbouring in my mind for many months now. I think people call it 'love'. I just thought it was the beginning of a mental illness…

I broke away, noting my heart-rate was rapidly increased. It was either the chocolate or the kiss. Matsuda was breathing heavily, staring at me, confused. "Why'd you kiss me?" His words were slurred.

I broke off another square of chocolate and ate it. "I'm not too sure…"

Matsuda swallowed, his lips slightly swollen from kissing. "Well, do you like me?"

"Like you?" I replied, breaking off another square and popping it into my mouth, "There is an 60% chance, yes."

Matsuda's face fell slightly. I decided it would be best to tease him for while, see if he really into this.

"If it helps, there's a 93% chance I'll kiss you again."

He smiled again, raising his gaze to meet mine. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

I licked the chocolate from my fingers, enjoying the sweet taste. "It depends on whether you like me back or not." I raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

He flushed, and I couldn't help but want to smile. "Yeah, I guess…" He suddenly grinned widely. "So what's the chance I'll get that kiss?"

I didn't answer, I simply showed him. For the record, I blamed my odd behaviour on the sugar-withdrawal symptoms. One does strange things when something is desired deeply. On saying that, it doesn't explain why I kissed Matsuda again, and again, or why my brilliant mind seemed adamant on continuing our little night routines for many weeks that followed.


End file.
